Overloaded XP
Overloaded XP have been an established clan since 2011, and we continue to lead and adapt in our ever changing RuneScape community. We are here to support and provide our members with the best place to share their RuneScape adventure. Overloaded XP is not run by one man, but a team of focused and experienced leaders who do everything they can to maintain and innovate new ways to reward, create events and give back to our amazing community. Below you will find information on our rules, useful tools and services we offer. ---- Clan Services Offsite Forum On our Clan Forums, members are allowed to view and post threads, covering a wide range of topics. On the Forums, resides all the information for recent clan events and happenings, along with Skilling Competitions, and OXP Points rankings. To visit our Clan Forums, click here OXP Points OXP Points is a way to keep track of the most active clan mates. The top members will be rewarded and honored in various ways. This system is a new and unique way of measuring a clan mate's activity. Gaining XP, participation in events, and maxing at the Clan Citadel are all taken into consideration. To find out more about OXP Points, click here. Avatar Track The AvatarTracker is a web application brought to you by TzTok Will, Insert GPs, and J3. With the help of the Overloaded XP admin+ team, the AvatarTracker is attempted to be as up-to-date as possible. The avatar locations may only be updated by the admin+ team, but anyone and everyone can access the page to find the avatar locations and is highly encouraged to do so. To begin using this helpful tool, visit www.AvatarTrack.com TeamSpeak TeamSpeak is a free voice and text chat program that Overloaded XP uses to connect members together. This is a very useful tool for meeting clan mates and for hosting bossing events. You may download TeamSpeak for free at www.TeamSpeak.com and join us at ts.overloadedxp.com Skilling Competitions Every week Overloaded XP hosts a skilling competition as voted by you, and the top five XP gainers in that skill will win prizes ranging from 500K to 5000K GP! This is a fun way to encourage members to skill while rewarding them. To find out more about current and previous competitions, click here. Weekly Overall XP Competition Each week the Top 3 Overall XP gainers of the clan will be rewarded with prizes of 5m, 3m, and 1m GP! ---- Clan Rules 1. No asking in Clan Chat for cash or items. 2. No cheating or scamming members. 3. Follow Admin+ orders. 4. Respect all members and their achievements (new levels gained, monster drops, etc.) 5. No religious, political talk, as these can lead to arguments. 6. No discriminating comments or sexual harassment. 7. No aggressive arguments/fighting in Clan Chat. 8. No spamming allowed in Clan Chat or excessive question marks, symbols, etc. 9. No trust trade gamble games are hosted through our clan chat nor advertised! 10. The Clan Chat is not a market place, do not advertise your sellings/buyings in it. 11. Please leave your rants about Jagex/RuneScape out of our Clan Chat, that is what Runescape's forums are for. 12. Please try to keep Quick Chat limited, it may cause spam. 13. No impersonating other Clan-mates. 14. No trolling or knowingly trying to annoy other clan members in the chat. 15. Follow all rules set by Jagex. 16. Please only speak English in the Clan Chat. ---- Ranking System and Administrative Positions Ranks in Overloaded XP are based on experienced gained in the clan. They are broken down in the following order: - Corporal at 10,000,000 - Sergeant at 25,000,000 - Lieutenant at 50,000,000 - Captain at 100,000,000 - General at 250,000,000 After being in the clan for at least 2 months, and having gained 75M clan experience, you may apply for Avatar Warden , and after being in the clan for at least 3 months, and having gained 100M clan experience, you may apply for Clan Organizer. Applications are not always open and you must check the corresponding section of the forum for any openings.